


Domineering

by The_Doom_Dahlia, thewishingdragon



Series: Adventures in Submission [4]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Domme Heather McNamara, F/F, Pegging, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Chandler, Switch Veronica, Trans Heather Duke, sub Duke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Doom_Dahlia/pseuds/The_Doom_Dahlia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewishingdragon/pseuds/thewishingdragon
Summary: As always, Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated!





	Domineering

Mac walked into Veronica’s room and was surprised to see Duke, her palms flat against Veronica’s desk, bent over slightly at the waist, completely naked except for a bright red leather collar. Behind her stood Veronica, also naked, and wearing a deep purple strap-on which was currently buried in Duke’s ass. In front of them both was Chandler, clad only in a pair of black lacy panties and a red and black collar, hands cuffed behind her back, kneeling with her lips wrapped around Duke’s cock, whimpering and moaning as Duke’s hips jerked forward at an uneven pace.

Veronica’s head turned at the sound of the door opening, and Mac saw a smile spread across her face when she saw who was there.

“Mac! Hey!” She grinned, driving her hips forward harder. “ _This_ little brat was touching herself without my permission, so I had to get out the cuffs and vibrating panties as punishment.”

Mac’s eyes widened, and she looked back down at Chandler to see that, yes, she _was_ wearing vibrating panties, if the desperate way her hips canted forwards was any indication.

“Look at Duchess being so well-behaved," Veronica purred. Mac’s gaze immediately snapped to Duke’s flushed face, a little trail of drool running down her chin. “She loves it when I fuck her like this. You’re doing so well, Sweetheart,” she cooed, “Such a good girl.”

Duke moaned, her back arching as her hips snapped forwards roughly. Chandler let out a high-pitched whine, but didn’t pull away.

Veronica chuckled, reaching around Duke to run a hand through Chandler’s soft blonde locks. “Tell me if she cums without permission, Brat, and maybe if you’re good, I’ll let you cum tonight.”

Chandler pulled her mouth away, whimpering softly, and gazed up at her with devotion in her eyes. “Yes, Mistress. I’ll be good, I promise.”

Veronica smiled and ran a hand through her hair before pulling out of Duke and walking over to Mac. “Well, Bright Eyes, what do you think?” she asked curiously. “Isn’t it so nice to see the other girls letting their guards down for a change? Don’t you want to help me take them apart, piece by piece?” Winding her arms slowly around Mac, she ran a hand through her long blonde locks. “I’m sure they’d love to see what you’re capable of.”

Mac spared a glance to the two girls still in their positions next to Veronica’s desk. She locked eyes with Duke, who looked excited at the prospect of letting both girls dominate her. She tried to lock eyes with Chandler too, but the girl was heavily focused on blowing Duke. Slowly, she smiled.

“Sounds fun,” she smirked. “And I have a hunch they’d agree with me.”

With a cheshire grin, Veronica pulled Mac in close and kissed her hard. “God, I love you so much.”

Mac giggled. “I love you too, Sweetheart. Now come on. I believe you said something about taking them apart?” she asked, striding over to the whimpering pair at the desk. “They look like they’re so close already!”

Veronica chuckled. “We’ve been at it a while. They could probably go a few more rounds before they have to stop, but for now, they aren’t allowed to cum without permission.” She motioned towards Chandler for a second. “ _She’s_ going to have to wait a little longer since I didn’t give her permission to touch herself, but Duchess has been so good tonight. What do you think? Should we have mercy on her this time?”

Heather hummed, grabbing Duke’s hair and kissing her hard. “Well, I suppose we could...if she begs.”

“You read my mind,” Veronica smirked, coming up behind Duke and running her hands along her thighs. “What do you say, Duchess? Beg, and I’ll let you cum. This little brat would look so good with her face covered in your cum, wouldn’t she?” Veronica ran a hand through Chandler’s hair again, grinning at the whine that she got in return. “ _Beg_.” She commanded.

A whimper rumbled in Duke’s throat before she finally spoke. “Please, Mistress, please let me cum. I’ve been a really good girl, and I’ll keep being a good girl I promise! Please let me cum all over Heather’s face, I wanna ruin her pretty makeup.”

Veronica grinned, turning to Mac again. “What do you think? Good enough? Or should she keep going?”

“You know what I want to see? I wanna see her _cry_.” Mac grinned.

Veronica chuckled. “I think she can do that. You can, can’t you, Duchess? If you do, you can cum all over Heather’s face. Don’t you want to make Mac and I happy, Duchess? I know you do, you’re always so eager to please.”

Duke nodded frantically, tears welling up in her eyes as her hips snapped forwards harshly, hands clenched into fists as she tried to hold in her quickly approaching orgasm. She wanted to cum but also wanted to make her Mistresses proud of her. It was all too much and she began crying. “Fuck, please Mistresses, please let me cum! I’ll be good, I’ll be such a good girl I promise, please let me cum all over Heather’s face!”

Veronica grinned at Mac. “I think she’s earned it. What about you?”

Mac nodded, putting a hand on Chandler’s head and pulling it sharply away from Duke’s cock. Her lips curled into a grin at Heather’s surprised and grateful gasp of air. “Definitely.”

Veronica chuckled. “You hear that Duchess? You can cum now. You don’t have to hold back.”

There were a few choked breaths from Duke before she groaned, loud and low, and came all over Heather’s face. “Fuck, thank you Mistresses, thank you for letting me cum, I love you both, fuck…” she moaned, her cock twitching a little as she began to come down from her orgasm.

“We love you too,” Veronica murmured, pressing a kiss to Duke’s neck and petting her hair gently. “You did so well. Rest a bit now, and if you’re up for it later, maybe we can go again.” she purred, helping Duke to her feet and getting her to sit somewhere more comfortable. “What a good girl you are.”

“Now,” Mac smirked, “What are we going to do with you, Brat?”

Chandler’s nerve came back up and she almost sneered at Mac (although the effect was lessened by the cum all over her face.) “You don’t get to call me that, you’re not my domme!”

Mac looked over at Veronica questioningly. “So, I’m not her domme?”

Veronica shrugged. “I don’t know where she got that from.” Her expression quickly morphed into a grin. “Let’s see if we can’t fix her attitude, shall we?”

“Only if you let me borrow a strap-on.” Heather purred, grabbing her Brat’s chin and pulling her head up to look into her eyes.

“Top right dresser drawer,” Veronica said. “There’s a leash in there too if you want to use it.”

Heather went to get the toy, when a wicked idea hit her. “Why don’t we spitroast the pretty little puppy?” she offered, getting the strap-on and the leash. “I’ll fuck her cute little ass and you can have her mouth, doesn’t that sound fun?”

Veronica grinned. “Sure thing. Just let me switch out the toy in this harness and we can get started.” she said, and turned to Duke for a second. “Are you gonna be okay just watching?”

The brunette nodded, running her hands through her hair to get the tangles made from it being gripped and pulled out. “I’ll be fine, Mistress, thank you. I really want to watch you and Mistress fuck her... but do I have to call her Mistress too?” she asked curiously.

A hum was her only response for a second as Veronica thought the question over, her hands busily switching out the toys. “I don’t know. Heather, what would you like to be called? Duke gets called Duchess, Chandler’s a fucking Brat, and I’m Mistress, so what are you?”

Heather thought for a moment. She honestly hadn’t given it much thought before. Names ran through her head: Mommy, Boss, Almighty, but she couldn’t choose one. She knew she had to have a name, she was going to dominate the Demon Queen of Westerburg-!

Then it came to her, as clear as day.

Bending down to look Chandler in the eyes, she fastened the leash to her collar and gave a short jerk. “You _will_ address me as ‘My Queen’, from now until the end of the scene. Are we clear, Brat?” she punctuated the sentence with another jerk on the leash, a little rougher this time.

Chandler frowned. “Give me one reason why I should.”

Veronica rolled her eyes. “There’s a riding crop in the drawer with the toys if you want to use it. It won’t hurt much. Just enough to sting.”

Mac already had the crop in her hand by the time Veronica finished talking. “Brat, bend over.” she demanded, gritting her teeth. There wasn’t any response, so she grabbed Chandler’s head roughly and pushed her into a bent over position, exposing her ass to her. “There we are. Ten strikes for disrespecting your Queen. I expect you to count them.” Counting to three in her head, she swung the crop and struck her ass. “What’s the number, Brat?”

“Eat shit!” Chandler barked.

“That’s not a number. Let’s add five more and try again.” she growled, and swung again. “Count!”

Chandler glared up at Mac. “No.”

Mac sighed. “Five more then. If you really want me to not strike you, say your safeword.”

“Just give her a color, Heather,” Veronica said, her tone gentle.

“She doesn’t deserve my goddamn colors!”

Veronica sighed. “You’re being difficult. What’s going on? You’re usually so much more well-behaved.”

“It’s because it isn’t _you_ doing it.” Duke piped up around the straw of a juice box.

Veronica’s eyes widened. “Is that true, Brat?”

Chandler was defiantly silent, and Veronica could see Mac’s face fall and sadness flood her eyes.

“Heather, I’m right here. I promise, I won’t let her do anything you don’t want. If you want to, we can stop right now and just go to aftercare.” Veronica promised, giving her a worried look.

“I don’t trust her like I trust you.” Chandler admitted. “She’s not a domme, you are.”

Veronica snorted. “I’m a switch, actually. Now Mac, she’s all soft and shit outside, but deep down in that gooey little marshmallow of a heart is a true domme. I should know. Our last scene together was _intense._ ”

That made Heather take notice. “...she dommed you?”

“Sure did. Did it well, too. She’ll make you feel wonderful, Brat. All you need to do is put your trust in her. She’ll be good to you, I promise. Isn’t that right, Queenie?”

Mac grinned, her confidence having surged back. “I promise, if you let me take care of you now, you won’t regret it.”

Chandler thought for a moment, before nodding slowly. “...You’ll stop if I say Red, right?”

“Of course, Heather. I’ll always stop if you say Red.” she assured her, gentle and adoring.

“Alright.” she agreed after a small pause. “Let’s try it.”

Mac grinned, more sultry this time, before leaning in to whisper in Chandler’s ear. “Count for me, Brat. And I want to hear you thank me after each one.” she told her, and swung.

Chandler yelped in surprise. “One. Thank you, My Queen.”

Mac smirked. “That’s more like it.” Then she swung again, reveling in the steady, repetitive movement and the sound of Heather counting and thanking her. By the way her voice shifted, it seemed like Heather was starting to love it, too.

Veronica leaned back against the side of the bed, watching the scene with interest. She looked over to Duke, dazed and sleepy-eyed, and pulled her head down to rest against her thigh, running her hand through her hair soothingly.

“How much do you want to bet she asks for more once Heather’s done punishing her?” Duke grinned, pressing a kiss to Veronica’s thigh.

Veronica snorted. “If she does, we’ll have to stop using the riding crop as a punishment. We’ll need something a little stronger, rougher.”

Duke chuckled. “I don’t know about that. Putting her in vibrating panties and telling her she couldn’t cum seemed like it was probably her kryptonite. But I do think spanking her as punishment might need to be phased out since she seems to enjoy it so much.”

Veronica grinned. “If I remember correctly, you enjoyed it the first time I spanked you.” she purred, laughing when Heather’s cheeks turned red.

“I wonder if she’ll cum without permission,” Duke pondered.

Veronica hummed. “She might, if she thinks she can get away with it.”

Soon after she finished talking, Heather struck her Brat one last time.

“Twenty,” Chandler gasped. “Thank you, My Queen.”

Mac grinned. “Good girl. We’ll train that bratty streak out of you in no time.”

Veronica snorted. “Good luck with that. I’ve tried, and at this point I’m not even sure it’s possible.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t try!”

Veronica grinned. “As much as I’d like to see that, I believe we were planning on spitroasting her and letting Duchess watch. I wouldn’t want to deprive her of such high-quality entertainment.”

Heather nodded, pulling Chandler’s leash so she’d look at her. “You still up for this?”

“Green,” Chandler said, any hesitance absent from her expression. The pride that shone in Mac’s eyes made her heart flutter, her attention taken away by Veronica clutching the leash and gently tugging it so she would face her and make eye contact.

Veronica gently carded her hand through Chandler’s blonde locks. “Ready?” she asked. She smiled when she nodded wildly, eager now. Veronica grinned. “Good. Then let’s begin.” The hand in her hair suddenly pulled her face forwards, towards the bright red strap-on Veronica wore. She opened her mouth wide, wrapping her lips around the length of it. “That’s it, Brat. You’re doing so well.”

Mac grinned. “Duchess, can you pass me the lube in the nightstand drawer?”

Duke gave a thumbs up, rooting through the drawer and tossing a small bottle towards Mac, which she caught easily. She lubed up carefully, capping the bottle before slowly pushing it into her ass, running a hand through her hair. “You look so pretty like this, Brat.”

Chandler whined, high-pitched and needy as Veronica began to move her hips in a slow rhythm.

“She’s right,” Veronica murmured, “You look so good like this. I really need to do this with you more often. Do you like this too, Brat?”

Chandler nodded enthusiastically, eyes fluttering closed as she let herself relax in Veronica and Mac’s hold.

“You’re doing so well, Brat,” Mac cooed. “Maybe we should call you a different name when you’re being good! Maybe we should call you Princess when you’re being a good girl, does that sound good?”

Chandler whimpered, nodding her head as Veronica and Mac picked up the pace.

“Princess it is, then.” Veronica grinned. “Are you getting close, Princess?”

Chandler nodded.

Veronica hummed thoughtfully. “I’m not entirely sure you learned your lesson after I punished you for touching yourself without permission. Maybe we should make you wait a little longer, really test your patience. Or we could stop right now and have you make the two of us cum before we give you any relief.” She looked up from Chandler’s face to meet Mac’s eyes. “What do you think? Has she earned it, or should we keep her waiting a while?”

“I think we should let her cum, and if she’s grateful she should make the two of us cum like the good girl she is.”

Veronica nodded. “Alright, Princess. You can cum whenever you’re ready. I do expect you to behave next time, though. I don’t like punishing either of you. I’d much rather reward you both for being good.”

As soon as she had her blessing, Chandler came hard for them both. She squeaked and moaned, cumming for them and trembling violently in their shared embrace.

Veronica ran a hand through Chandler’s hair comfortingly as she rode out her orgasm. “You okay, Princess? That looked pretty intense. If you need to rest for a minute, we can take a break.”

Instead of using her words, Chandler grabbed onto them, slipping her hands between their thighs and eagerly rubbing and pushing her fingers into them both.

“ _Jesus,_ ” Veronica gasped. “Give a girl some warning next time! If you let go for a second, I can take off the harness and we can show off what you can do with your mouth. I’m sure your Queen would _love_ to see that.”

Heather nodded wildly, pulling at the harness. She wanted to prove herself, wanted to make her Mistresses both feel good.

Veronica batted her hands away gently. “Easy now. Be patient. I’ll take care of the harness, alright? It’ll only take a few seconds. I’m glad you’re so eager though.”

Mac smirked as she began unfastening her own harness. “I don’t know if she knows _how_ to be patient.”

Veronica chuckled. “The word “patience” isn’t in her vocabulary. I’ve tried to fix that, but she’s still so impatient, no matter what I try.” Finally, off came the harness and Veronica let Heather pounce, moaning as her sub began eagerly eating her out.

Mac laughed. “She gets really into it, doesn’t she?”

Veronica grinned. “Yeah. If I punish her, she usually makes it up to me like this if she still has the energy for it.” she explained, moaning softly as Heather ate her out with vigor. “Don’t forget your Queen, Princess. You _did_ give her quite a lot of trouble tonight. I think she deserves an apology.”

Chandler pulled back for a second. “How about I _apologetically_ let her ride my face?”

There was a loud snort from Veronica as she laughed. “Alright then, go kneel before your Queen.”

Chandler nodded. “Yes Mistress.”

“Good girl,” Veronica said, running a hand through Chandler’s hair affectionately as she slipped her hand between her legs and turned her head to eat her Queen out too.

“Holy _shit,_ ” Mac gasped, “She’s good at this.”

Veronica chuckled. “Turns out that sharp tongue of hers is good for more than just insulting people she doesn’t like.”

Mac grinned. “Who knew?”

All of the talk ended there, dissolving into moans and begging as Heather pleased her Mistresses.

Chandler felt a surge of pride at how much her Mistress and her Queen seemed to be enjoying themselves because of her, and the wave swelled even more when, squealing a little, her Queen came all over her face.

Mac let out a sigh, holding onto Chandler’s shoulders to keep herself upright. “Good girl. So, _so good._ ” she sighed, eyes all aglow with love and pride.

Chandler soaked up the praise like a sponge, glad to have done well.

Mac glanced at Veronica, who was starting to make desperate little whimpering noises. “Don’t forget, Mistress needs to cum too. Maybe I’ll even help you.” she purred, kneeling down alongside her and kissing her quickly. “Mistress has been really good too.”

“Thank you, Reina,” Veronica said, moaning happily as the two eagerly pleased her.

“So well-behaved,” Mac praised, “You’re gonna be a good girl for me, right, Sweetheart?”

Veronica nodded eagerly, “Yes, I’ll be so good for you!”

Mac chuckled. “Perfect. Then you know what I want you to do before I’ll let you cum, right?”

“Cry like a good girl?”

“Exactly, Darling.”

Veronica moaned. “I’ll be good. I promise! I’ll cry for you, just please let me cum!” she begged, tears beginning to glimmer in her brown eyes.

Mac smiled. “I know you will, Sweetheart. Just a little more, and I’ll let you cum. But you know you’re not cumming until you cry for me.”

Veronica nodded, her hands clenched into fists as she began to cry audibly for her, squirming against her mouth.

Mac grinned. “That’s a good girl. You can cum now. You’ve been so good.”

Chandler watched Veronica cum, licking her clean and in awe of Mac’s power over her.

Finally, Veronica came down from her orgasm, gently pushing Chandler’s head away as she struggled to catch her breath. “Thank you, Mistress.”

Mac stood and wrapped her arms around Veronica’s waist. “You did so well, Sweetheart. C’mon, everyone cuddle up, you all did so good!”

Duke moved over to one side of the bed to give the others room to lie down. “That was probably one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen.” she admitted, voice a little hoarse and sleepy.

Veronica chuckled. “C’mere and let me take your collar off before you fall asleep.”

Duke huffed, but moved closer and allowed Veronica to remove her collar and set it gently on the nightstand as Mac did the same for Chandler.

“We need to get you one of these,” Mac mused, running a finger along the edge of the soft leather.

“Can it be purple?” Veronica asked.

“Of course.” she cooed, kissing her cheek. She felt eyes on her and turned to find Chandler staring up at her with something like awe in her eyes. “Yes?”

“...I never knew you could be like that.”

Mac laughed. “Neither did I until Ronnie tried to be the domme when we had sex.”

Veronica hummed sleepily. “She used my own kinks against me, the little minx.”

“I still say it was your own damn fault for rushing the countdown,” Mac said.

Veronica stuck out her tongue at her.

Chandler giggled sleepily and kissed Mac softly, nestling her head against her chest.

Duke yawned and snuggled up close to Veronica, sighing in contentment when she felt Veronica’s arms wrap securely around her. “I love you all so much.”

Veronica smiled. “I love you all, too.”

Mac clung to her energy until everyone else had fallen asleep. Then she allowed herself to rest, dreaming of a crown being placed on her head and her three darling lovers snuggled in close.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated!


End file.
